


Delayed Interment

by lferion



Category: The Ten Stupidest Things I've Heard Since Richard III's Remains Were Identified (Blog Post)
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Yuletide, Yuletide 2013, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York or Leicester? Why not Westminster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Interment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



All over England, ghosts were arguing. Westminster Abbey was a positive tempest of aetheric contention, St. Paul's Cathedral as well. Every archbishop in Canterbury had opinions, propounded with theological sermonizing. The Learned Dead of Oxford and Cambridge held forth with academic vigor, peppering the air with footnotes. Even very old spirits roused to make their points - every soul ever crowned or consecrated, by whatever name or god. Ghostlights gleamed on Glastonbury Tor, along the Roman Wall. The lost mortal remains of a King of England had been found. Where should they rest? Only Richard himself was silent on the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> The blog post is [here](http://www.susanhigginbotham.com/blog/posts/the-ten-stupidest-things-ive-heard-since-richard-iiis-remains-were-identified/).


End file.
